1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an optical apparatus equipped with the zoom lens system, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed zoom lens systems suitable for a photographic camera, an electronic still camera, video camera, and the like disclosed in such as a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-124992. However, the conventional zoom lens system has had a problem that variation in aberrations upon zooming or upon correcting an image blur becomes large.